The Secret Of Spirit
by Burning amber3
Summary: A light-hearted futuristic sydrian story. What happens when the gang find a hidden book that could change everything the world knows? Beta with Queenofthesydrianites. Rated T just in case :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS THIS IS A BETA ABOUT THE SYDRIANS FUTURE LIFE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :)XX**

Chapter 1

I was sat at the island in the kitchen bouncing the twins, Lily-Rose and Nash, on my knees. My little 2 year old miracles.

"Would you like 1 or 2 rashers of bacon Sage, hun?" Adrian asked while turning back to flip a pancake.

He was such a kind fiancé; he always made breakfast, looked after me and the kids and kept a good job.

_Flashback_

"Hey Sage" I looked up to see my boyfriend, much to my dad's disgrace, Adrian

"Yes"

"The fireworks are starting; will you come watch with me?" I had changed since the alchemists so I nodded

"Okay"

He grabbed he grabbed my hand and pulled me away. We stood on the balcony of Queen Vasilissa's holiday home, on New Year's Eve, and overlooked the beach. The moonlight hit the water making it glisten as if it was diamonds and the world seemed still.

*CRACK*

A bright green and yellow light erupted in the night sky making me jump. Adrian and I stood there a while until they finished. Or so I thought. One purple and gold one erupted in the cool night air, what shocked me were the words it formed. I blinked rapidly and rubbed my eyes but still it said 'Sage, will you marry me?' I turned around and my Adrian was on one knee with a velvet purple ring box.

" Sydney Sage I know we've only been dating for a while but I feel as if I've known you forever, you know my every move, how to cheer me up when I'm down, how to help me stay sane and most of all you love me for me. So will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

I was shocked; to say the least, but all he said was true. I did love him, sometimes so much it hurt.

"Of course, now get up your embarrassing me" he opened the box and slipped a silver ring, with a huge diamond, an emerald and a topaz on it, onto my finger.

"You like it?" he said nerves radiating, understandably

"Oh my, it's amazing. I LOVE it!"

_End flashback_

"Pancakes are done! Syrup or lemon and sugar Sage love?" I had begun eating better now since I didn't have the pressure of 'dads' alchemists. I was so very much happier too.

"Syrup today please" I called back.

"Mommy, can we have some chokitt puhwease" Nash and Lily-Rose chimed together, giving puppy eyes.

"Later babies" Adrian said before I had a chance to refuse.

"Awwwwwwhhhh" they said in unison

I remember it all too well when I found out about these little miracles of mine.

Ummm... Adrian honey" I felt shook up

"Yes dear, are you okay?" he replied from the bedroom, I was in the bathroom.

"Well define okay!" I cried

I heard him rush in, he looked cute as always even fresh out of bed, and he was in just his silk boxers, because honestly what else would he wear? I held it by my side, and then slowly and shakily I began to lift it. I held it out to him; slowly realisation hit him like a brick. He grinned like a kid on crack.

"Sage... that means were gonna be parents, as in I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Adrian! You're missing the point" I cried.

"Oh...yeah... of course, I'm sorry, we need cribs, blankets, clothes, we need to na-

"Adrian!" I screamed cutting him off.

"Are you okay love?" Slowly he approached me.

"No! What will my family say... I'll be disowned by the rest of my family and...And-

This time he cut _me_ off "don't worry sweetie, I'm sure they'll understand. If they don't, well you got this crazy guy and I love you unconditionally, point being should it matter if that happens?" he spoke truthfully.

"Oh Adrian you always know what to say. Hey I think your right".

"When aren't I" he returned to joking again and raised an eyebrow.

It was nine months later, I'd just finished slow dancing with Adrian and wanted a drink. We were at Rose and Dimitri's wedding after party and I'd been feeling off all day, but couldn't miss Roses special day, we'd become such close friends. My stomach was hurting and I felt so hot, so I went to the drinks table. Dimitri came over to me and smiled.

"Hello Sydney how is you? Are you enjoying today? I know I am!" I knew he was ecstatic.

That was the moment when my babies decided they were in fact ready to take on the world. My waters broke on the floor; it took some processing to figure what had happened. I froze in shock. OH GOD!

"Ummmmm Sydney there is a toilet just down the hall, I know you're pregnant but it's not too far away" he was so clueless.

Rose then walked over to her new husband. He embraced her.

"Roza can you call clean up Sydney had an accident" Urgh men!

"Ummm Dimka sweetie, its not that... she didn't...her waters have broke, she's going into labour" at last. I managed to nod at her.

"Oh! Sorry Sydney... I think I'm going to go get Adrian now" He looked mortified and shuffled off, crossing the room in seconds with his long legs.

_5 minuets later_

We were stood outside the venue.

"I need to come I'm her fiance!" Adrian practically screeched.

"Well I'm her best friend" Rose countered.

"I'm the queen, I can get good treatment, since she's human and most of our kind won't like her" Lissa spoke regally, she did have a point.

"Well it's my duty to guard all of you" Dimitri bellowed.

"Urgh all of you just come, I mean hello gonna give birth soon I need _some _urgency guys, I'd rather it be in hospital. Now let's go!"

I opened the driver's door and squeezed in, this caused arguments to erupt _again_.

"Syd I know you love cars but you really can't drive love"

Adrian calmly tried to reason whilst the others just yelled different things collectively

"Um yeah I am, my car, I'm driving now _don't_ cross me at the moment , you will soon regret it" I growled, damned hormones.

"Wow you sound like Rose" He countered.

"Can it or i'll be helping her get you" Rose yelled.

"W...well then o...okay what-whatever you um want sweatheart" He cowered, well now I'm happy.

We all piled in my car, a maroon Chevrolet impala 1967 called Wildfire. Adrian was shotgun, obviously, Rose was behind me, Lissa the other side and perhaps the most comical thing was Mr. Badass Belikov, much to his disgust was squished in the middle.

We reached the vampire specialist hospital, by then my contractions were 5ish minutes apart. Rose guided us to the maternity ward reception. There was a young blonde moroi woman with blue eyes typing on a computer behind the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked Rose politely.

"Well my friend here is in labour and will give birth soon" She didn't even notice I was human.

"Oh, well then follow me and quick".

When our cohort reached a midwife she took me to a nice, big well furnished room, courtacy of Lissa.

"Whose giving birth you or him ma'am" She joked motioning to me then Adrian. For the 1st time since we got here I looked at him, he was so much paler than usual, almost strigoi pale.

"Very funny, now please help my fiancée" Adrian said snarky as ever again.

Then it began.

"Arrrggghhhhhhhh" I screamed as another contraction hit and rippled down my swelled stomach.

"Are you oaky sweetie?" Adrian, whom I had in a death grip, said calmly.

How can he be calm at this moment?

"Do I look f*****g okay!" I screamed through immense pain and gritted teeth

A few long and very painful hours later I was holding my 2 bundles of joy. We called them Lily-Rose Ivashkov as we liked the name and Nash Mason Ivashkov. Mason being in memory of Roses friend (Rose would but dhampir can't have children), the story really inspired me. It was so sad; I would hate to lose a friend that way. She said he was so sweet and funny.

_End flashback_

"Is it time to go visit Auntie Rose yet Daddy" Lily-Rose pulled on Adrian's trouser leg.

"In a little but Lills sweet, it's only a short journey, no need to rush" He brought over our breakfast and sat down.

We, much to my displeasure, only lived a few hours from court so Adrian could keep in contact with his world. Although, they ran nocturnal so we were up at midnight eating our breakfast in time to arrive early 'afternoon'.

"Are you all done angels?" I looked at the twins, now moved into hi-chairs.

"Uhuh mamma" Nash said.

"Yeah me too" Lily copied.

"Okay give the plates to daddy and I'll put them away" Adrian cooed.

He really has matured and doesn't even have his vices anymore, he said it's because he has me which I find unbelievable but sweet all the same.

"Syd is everything ready to go?" he called, his head in the dish washer.

"Yes I had everything sorted for the twins and I last night" Unlike himself running around like a maniac this morning

"Some alchemist habits never die, eh".

I ignored his last, very childish, comment and turned to my angels.

"So who wants to go visit Auntie Rose" I said.

I'd made her an Auntie since she won't get her own kids and if anything should happen, god forbid, I trust her and Dimitri, well Dimitri anyway to look after them. Nash and Lily-Rose giggled.  
"We do, we do, we do!" they squealed together.

I picked them up whilst Adrian turned off the electric and locked the door, as I buckled the kids into their car seats he started the car and we began our journey to court. One I was, not that I would ever admit, really excited to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY THERE GUYS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ESPECIALLY BIG THANKS TO KEEPCALMANDDREAM MY FIRST REVIEWER! HERES CHAPTER TWO :)X**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THE CHARACTER BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD. QUEENOFTHESYDRIANITES AND I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THEM A LITTLE :D**

Chapter 2

After about 2 and a half hours of travelling we pulled up outside the court gates. I saw a few dhampir guard, of whom I didn't recognise, and of course the infamous Rose Hathaway. When she saw the car, she nodded at a guard and the gates swung open slowly, with an eerie creak. Adrian then pulled up to the guard station.

"Name please sir" A man with dark hair and eyes asked us

"Seriously, I thought I was famous" Adrian had to be difficult of course

"Adriannnnn! Come on" I reprimanded

"Fine Sage, I just wanted to have fun. I'm Adrian Ivashkov" he huffed "and this is my fiancée Sydney sage and our children"

"Thank you, what is your business sir?" the man said

"I'm here to see my friends and the queen"

"Okay sir, I will ask a guardian to do a car search then you may go in"

"Come on Derek they're safe" Rose finally piped up

"Guardian Belikova are you sure?" Derek moaned

"Yes! Come on they are my friends, and Syd here wouldn't hurt a fly" Rose pleaded she saw I was still a little afraid of vampires

"Yeah seriously, once when a fly was in the kitchen she made me set it free, she couldn't kill it" Adrian said, as I sunk in embarrassment

"Fine Belikova, but if I lose my job it's your fault!" he then let us pass

"Yeah yeah" Rose replied to him

"Bye Auntie Rose" the twins yelled from the back

"Seeya later angels" she replied, softer than a minute ago

We went up one of the huge driveways to a well tarmac parking lot. Hopefully that meant Wildfire wouldn't get to damaged being left here for a while.

A little while later we were walking through the hallways of court hoping to spot Jill. During the time I'd spent with her in palm spring we'd grown close and I come to think of her as a younger sister. Naturally the twins had charmed her completely like they do everyone, so of course when she'd heard that we were coming she had near demanded that we see her. The only problem was that despite Adrian's adamance that he knew where we were going we were completely and utterly lost.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that we came across a door. It was large and arched with a circle shaped handle but that wasn't what caught my attention. The door was positively medieval looking with iron twisting up and along the door like vines. There was a dark, mysterious vibe coming from it. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Huh, don't recognise this" Adrian muttered before reaching for the handle.

"Wait!" I cried. The twins and Adrian looked at me in shock. I hardly ever shout.

"What is it Sydney love?" Adrian asked me concerned.

"I don't know I just don't think we should go in there" I whispered softly.

His eyes searched my face a while before replying "Okay sweetheart. Come on kids we godda find Auntie Jill now"

I decided I would have to come back alone later, maybe with Adrian, but I couldn't risk the kids being in danger.

At this they squealed in pure delight "Auntie Jill, Auntie Jill!" Then they took off running, not too far though, they knew I didn't like them going too far in case we lost them. We went back the way we had come and after a little while we found ourselves back in the main hallways. After asking the nearest guard where the princess might be we were informed that she had in fact been waiting in the garden by the fountain all along.

"Hello my little darlings!" Jill cooed as she bent to hug them.

"Oh that's right just forget about your favourite spirit buddy" Adrian exclaimed haughtily. "Humph you just can't get the sprit buddies these days" It was easy to know he was only messing because he could hardly contain the mischievous twinkle in his eyes or the grin appearing on his face.

Jill smirked "Well it's not my fault that your children are as devilishly charming as you is it now" She teased before walking over to embrace me then Adrian. "God I've missed you guys"

"Same with you Jill" I smiled. At this point Nash realised he was no longer the centre of attention and immediately cried in protest.

"Auntie Jill I missed you too!"

Jill quickly scooped him up into her arms alongside lily-rose, balancing them effortlessly. "Oh darling, I missed you very much also so how about we go and play with the water hmm"

They giggled at this "Yes please!" They shrieked in total harmony with one another. Jill smiled sweetly before beckoning us to follow her. After she set them down at the water's edge to frolic she turned to us "How have you been?"

"We've been great Jailbait" Adrian answered with a smile.

"Good good. Tell you what you guys wanna head of to your date already I can take care of them for an hour before Rose finished her duties"

I looked at her uncertainly "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure it would be a pleasure and before you go all over protective mother and list what needs doing I still have their routine memorized from last time. Now shoo, be gone" She grinned.

"Well we can't look a gift horse in the mouth can we sage? Lills, Nash, Mommy and me are gonna go now 'kay angels. You have to be good for Auntie Jill though"

"Ok daddy we promise" He all but grinned in pride and gave them both a goodbye hug.

After I bent to kiss them on their foreheads "Goodbye my angels we'll be back soon"

"Bye-bye mommy, bye-bye daddy" Adrian and I shared a look before entwining our hands and setting of back to wildfire.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS SORRY THIS ONES KINDA SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT OF COURSE :) **

**DISCLAIMER: RICHELLE MEAD OWNS THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS BLOODLINES**

* * *

I looked at the girl in the full length mirror in Adrian's apartment. I had just finished getting ready for our date. I decided to wear a purple dress with spaghetti straps and it puffed out on the skirt, it was simple but had a few diamantes along the top. I had just finished pinning my hair up as I head a knock on the door.

"It's Adrian hun, I'm back from Roses, you ready to go?" He called

"Yeah one sec" I grabbed my purse, phone and a cardigan and made my way to the door.

"Wow Sage, you look amazing" Adrain smiled at me and took my hand.

" Are you going to tell me where were going yet?" I asked a little worried.

" Ahh well that would ruin the surprise, just you wait" He gave me a snarky smile and lead me up a path.

We walked along the path under the rising sun, it was actually very beautiful. Peach with long streaks of pale pink mixed with lilac. After a little while of walking we arrived at a rather quiet looking restaurant. It was wooden like a cabin with large paned windows and an arch of white roses over the doorway.

"It's one not many know about, since you dont really like vamps" Adrian beamed at me and then lead me through a heavy wood door. We walked into a large dimly lit room with carved wooden tables and chairs. There were only very few people as Adrian said and we were seated quickly.

"Hello there, have you decided what you would like yet?" A pretty blonde waitress came over with a pen and pad a few minutes later.

" I'll have the parmesan chicken, and my husband will have the bacon burger please" I smiled as she took orders.

"And two cokes please" Adrian called to her as she retreated back behind the counter.

The food came out shortly afterwards and was to say the least well amazing.

"Any good Sage?" Adrian asked, almost insecurely.

"Oh yes, it's wonderfull thank you" I complimented his choice in restaurant. We spoke quietly about everything and nothing throughout the meal. Smiling and laughing, truly relishing in each others company.

"Desserts m'lady?" Adrian questioned.

"Hmm I'll have a look" I scanned the menu and then my face lit up " Oh can I have the pomegranate gelato, for old times sake" I beamed.

"Of course, whatever you want my sweet" Adrian ordered the dessert with two spoons so that we could share it.

We ate and talked for a while then Adrian laughed.

"What's so funny" I asked "Oh god do I have some gelato on my face?"

"No sweetheart the kids just pushed poor Jill in the fountain" I giggled, the bond worked both ways now, but as of yet we didn't know why or how.

" And now she's running after them with a water snake, oh hang on... yep she's drenched them" Adrian ran commentary laughing.

" That's _so_ our friends isn't it" I laughed before sighing lightly "It's lovely to have friends like her. I feel so lucky"

"Me too darling, me too"

We bantered back and forth until it was late, or rather early in the moring, we didn't want the kids to stay up waiting for us, even if Jill put them to bed I doubt they will sleep without us. Adrian walked us back to his apartment in the royal housing. I slipped my shoes of and we tiptoed into the twins rooms, checking they were soundly asleep before going back to our room and slid in bed.

"Night honey" My sweet Husband whispered to me, pulling me into him.

"Goodnight Adrian"

I nestled into to him and rested my head on his chest and I could soon hear his soft snoring, lulling me to sleep, but I couldn't help thinking of that door. The way I felt when I was there the chill that flew down my spine as I stood before it. At the same time though I had felt drawn to it almost. Realising that I wouldn't sleep untill i knew what was behind it I made sure he was sound asleep and I slipped out of bed and grabbing the keys edging out the door and locking it behind me. I walked through the corridors until I found the door. It was light out as we were running nocturnal with court so it was relatively easy to find. It looked even more esoteric with natural light on it. Slowly I reached my hand out and ran my fingers along the large iron door handle. Holding my breath I turned the handle and it creeked loudly. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding and pushed the heavy door open to slide in. I turned on the light and words caught in my throat. I gasped…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: SO SO SORRY ITS SO LATE BUT ME AND QUEENOFTHESYDRIANITES HAVE HAD LANGUAGE EXAMS RECENTLY WHICH ARE REALLY HARD TO LEARN :( BUUUUT HERE IT IS CHAPTER 4 AS ALWAYS I HOPE YOU LOVE IT XX**

**THANKS TO ANDY2900 ALSO FOR REVIEWING :D**

**Dimitri: er Charlotte aren't you forgetting something?**

**me: ummmm I dont think so**

**Dimitri:*sighs* who owns vampire academy and bloodlines?**

**me: oh yeeeeeeeeeeah hold on I need my official voice ok I'm ready Disclaimer i do not own vampire academy the wonderful Richelle Mead does I would however love to own dimitri :D**

**Dimitri: *rolls eyes***

Chapter 4

Previously

_I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding and pushed the heavy door open to slide in. I turned on the light and words caught in my throat. I gasped…_

Sydney p.o.v

... The room was huge, it had walls of old book sweeping round the back and side in a semi circle. There were lots of shelves filled with weird objects I was yet to understand. Although what caught my eye was a large oak plinth in the centre of the room. It had the same details as the door and on top a book was resting, almost glowing. It had ornate designs and looked hundreds of years old, covered in dust. I felt drawn to it almost. Slowly I took small steps towards it. As I neared it I began feeling dizzier. Reaching out I pushed through the spots crossing my vision. I touched the book; it was leathery but felt very delicate. I felt where there should be a clasp or means of opening, but nothing. Then I felt a spark and those spots took over blending into darkness.

A while later

I slowly opened my eyes to have to close them instantly again from the setting sun. Wait, how did I get back here, last I remember I was in that room. I looked around; I was in one of the court gardens that Rose said she had to landscape as punishment, for something. I realised I had to get back to the apartment as it was almost vampire morning and Adrian and the kids would be suspicious and worried.

I slowly made my way back to east wing and palace housing. Sneakily I slipped into our room and climbed into bed, snuggling up to Adrian. I made sure I didn't wake him then let myself be consumed by sleep.

"Sage sweetie, we need to get up and get the kids its Jill's breakfast thing today" my husband's voice woke me an hour later.

"Okay fine, I'll go get Nash and Lily-Rose and you can pack bags" I replied grumbling. I stood up and walked into the kid's room.

"Hey babies time to get up, we are gonna visit auntie Jill"

"Yay!" they were up like shots and putting on clothes I laid out last night.

10 minutes later we were stood inside Jill's apartment

"Hey guys, the others are in the lounge" Jill greeted us "Syd could you help me cook the pancakes, I always burn them" She looked upset.

I smiled and nodded "Of course lead the way" I bent down t the kids "go and see if you can find Auntie Rose" they ran of Adrian tailing them.

"Okay Jill so we need to cook each side for about a minute, then turns it okay?"

I missed the times like this where I could just hang out with Jill but she always has to do princess duties now and I obviously have the twins to care for. As much as I enjoyed this though, my mind kept returning to that room. Why had I passed out? Was it something to do with magic or was I just dizzy from the lack of recent sleep? And of course how did I end up in the gardens?

I looked around the faces of my slightly disfunctional but amazing family. I knew I could trust them with this. Hell maybe one of them even knew what the room was or why it had made me pass out because I was certain that it had. We were sat eating our breakfast consisting of croissants, bacon, egg, sausage and of course pancakes.

"Hey Rose, Dimitri you wouldn't mind looking after the kids for a bit? You seem to be really good with the twins" I smiled at the guardian duo sincerely "and the rest of you I need to show you something"

"Of course Sydney, Roza and I would be happy to" Dimitri spoke from across the table, whilst Rose shovelled down her 3rd plate of bacon and nodded.

"Oh an adventure Syd, sure" Jill said and the others agreed.

We sat in silence for the rest of the meal. After we had washed the plates I went to find my angels in the lounge.

"Hey sweeties, your gonna stay with uncle Dimie and Auntie Rose" they couldn't say Dimitri yet, he thought it was funny.

"Yeah! Thanks momma" they hugged me and ran to find the pair in question.

"You ready then" Adrian came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Yeah babe let's get the others and we can go"

Our group followed me out the door and the short distance to the corridor with the strange door.

"Hey I remember this" Adrian spoke.

"I don't think I do?" Jill whispered uncertainly.

"Me neither" Eddie added.

"Well follow me"

I slowly made my way to the door and heard everyone gasp. I reached out and slowly again I pushed on the handle and made my way in instantly feeling dizzy again. Looking behind me I saw everyone's amazed expressions.

"Adrian the kids and I found it when we got lost a few nights ago" I shot him a look.

Although I noticed he and Lissa were fixated on the book with glazed expressions. Then they both walked forward, touching it at the same time. Then something weird happed, a purple light filled the room.

"Everyone run, I'm not sure what's going on but it doesn't look good" Eddie yelled and we scattered.

A few hours later

I couldn't believe I was doing this; I was back in the strange room with Eddie as 'apparently' a guardian _has_ to come with me for safety. I'm not a child but I'm a little glad. This place is freaky. Although strangely I wasn't feeling dizzy at all.

"Why did I let you do this again?" Eddie asked.

"Because I need to know what that book is, I feel a connection, okay."

"Fine"

We walked up to the book and strangely it was lying open. I reached out delicately holding it, no dizziness at all strangely. I gently turned the frail ancient paper and couldn't believe what I ...impossable...it can't... then I heard Eddies sharp intake of breath and racing heartbeat. It wasn't just me it was there in plain English it was a spell for...

**AN: HEHE ANOTHER CLIFFY, WE ARE SO EVIL. ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY LOVE TO READ THEM! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_HEY GUYS ONCE AGAIN SO SO SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE. BOTH QUEENOFTHESYDRIANITES AND I HAVE BEEN REALLY OVERLOADED WITH EXAMS AND HOMEWORK PLUS THE PAST FEW WEEKS IV HAD A CHEST INFECTION WHICH REALLY WAS NOT GREAT :( BUT REGARDLESS HERES CHAPTER 5 AND TO MAKE UP FOR IT YOU GUYS ARE GONNA MEET A REALLY AWESOME CHARACTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;D_**

_Previously: it was a spell for..._

Chapter 5

... How to resurrect the long dead! I brushed off the remaining dust to check that I wasn't seeing things. I wasn't. This was huge... now I know why it was hidden; people would use this to reign over the vampire world.

"Sydney...does this say what I think it says?" Eddies voice broke me from my reverie.

"I think so...but you can't tell a soul about this, this would change everything if people found this it would be used for great evil I know it. Promise me?" I said shakily.

"Okay Sydney I promise, but do you think it would work if it was used?" he asked, almost embarrassed? Maybe hopeful?

"Honestly I don't know, but I don't exactly want to find out either. This kind of magic shouldn't exist"

"But what if we were to use it once, just once no more, to bring someone back who shouldn't have gone and even if it did or didn't work then at least we would know for definite whether we need to be concerned over this or not" His eyes were burning with hope as he spoke. I didn't know why but I knew my answer.

"No, why would we need to, it's dangerous, not to mention we don't even know what to do!"

"Sydney, it could bring back my best friend! Don't you want that for me! We just need to read it" He yelled, anger rising and voice venomous.

"Eddie it's not...I don't... I have got to get back, they'll be missing me. We have to leave" that was the only excuse I could think of, I fought back the tears as I made sure the book was safely back on its plinth I hated when Eddie was upset, I'd come to think of him as a brother and hated that he was still in pain over Mason's death all those years ago but how could I allow something like this?

I turned to leave the room hoping that Eddie would follow.

* * *

When we returned to Jill's room I saw Adrian grinning inanely at me with two ecstatic twins beside him, with all of the ruckus of the recent events I had almost forgotten why we were here. Excitement bubbled up within me.

Sensing my excitement Adrian smirked "So guys, me and Sydney have an announcement to make".

With that everyone in the room turned to face us. Jill, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Rose and Dimitri each had varying degrees of curiosity on their features. We actually not so much Jill, but then I had a feeling that she may have already had an idea what was about to happen via the bond.

I walked over to where Adrian sat and he pulled me down onto his lap. Smiling tenderly at him and gently caressing his face with the back of my hand I spoke "How about you tell them darling".

"So we may or may not have decided a date and venue for the wedding" Adrian laughed delightedly.

"Ahhhhh" Rose squealed throwing her arms around us. "Where? When?"

"We were thinking the court gardens and June the 12th". I replied.

"Oh, that is perfect. Just perfect!" Lissa gushed.

* * *

The next few hours continued like that. With the girls cooing over every detail and the guys physically and verbally patting Adrian on the back. To be honest it was a relief when everyone left and by then the twins were in bed having a nap which meant that Adrian and I could finally get a minute alone.

"Exciting day huh love?" He asked.

"God you could say that again".

"What happened before, in the room? You came in white as a sheet" He questioned concerned.

I sighed heavily "The book, The Secret of Spirit. The... the was a spell, it combined your magic with mine and it... it can resurrect the dead".

He gaped at me "Resurrect the dead? But that's like..."

"I know and I would say to destroy the book immediately so that no one could ever use it for greater evil but..."

"But what?"

"Eddie he... Mason" tears began to free fall down my cheeks as understanding crossed his handsome features. "What do we do" MY voice broke.

He pulled me close to him shaking his head "I don't know sweetheart, I just don't know".

* * *

After I calmed myself form my breakdown I decided to get back to business.

"Lissa, you like shopping right?" I asked the queen.

"Uh yeah...why?" she seemed to be holding back excitement, I think she guess what I was about to say.

"I would like you, Rose, Jill and Sonya to come dress shopping with me tomorrow at 8:30pm".

Rose huffed "why so early" Oh Rose.

"Omg yes, yes and 1000 times yes Syd!" Jill gushed.

"I would be honoured Sydney" Lissa said politely.

"And I'll get Rose up, don't worry", Rose shot Lissa a glare then laughed.

"Thanks guys, will any of you see Sonya later?" I questioned, scanning everyone

"I can go past her house on the way home Syd, I'll tell her" Rose agreed.

"Speaking of which, Roza мой ангел (my angel) we must be going" Dimitri perked up.

"Before you go I would like to ask Eddie if he would be my best man, since Palm Springs he's been like a brother", Adrian smiled his way and Eddie curtly nodded probably holding in excitement.

"Thank you Adrian" he replied, beaming.

"We can go the same time as the girls, all of you men".

They all nodded.

"Good evening Jill and thanks for today, it was fun just hanging, I rarely get a day off. I'd say it was well spent" Rose said and Dimitri nodded in agreement.

"RoRo. Dimiety. Hugs!" Lily-Rose and Nash flung themselves at the pair, being caught just in time thanks to their guardian reflexes.

"Bye RoRo" Adrian called as they placed the twins back down.

"Don't!" she shot him a death glare.

Haha only my kids could get away with that. It was kind of funny they could make one of the toughest guardians ever to a mushy person with one look. Adrian on the other hand...well best not to mention what would happen if he did it again.

"We should be going too, bye sis and see you all tomorrow, I can't wait" Lissa smiled and got up, putting on her coat.

My angles progressed to the same routine but using Lissa and Chrissy, I think Christian really got the short straw there.

"Bye babies" Liss smiled.

After everyone had left the four of us just talked for a little while about tomorrow, the wedding and general miscialnious topics. Also we watched a few movies and I cuddled into my fiancée, feeling loved and also excited for tomorrow. After a while the kids had fallen asleep so we decided to call it a night.

"Thanks Jill, Eddie" I smiled at them both but Eddie ignored me.

Adrian and I put on our coats and shoes, picked up the kids and did the same for them and left, into the warm pinky orange sunrise with a kid in each of our arm the other hands entwined, saying goodbye as we departed. I could not _wait_ for tomorrow.

* * *

_**SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: HEY, SORRY IT'S SO LATE BUT BOTH OF US HAVE BEEN BUSY. TO MAKE UP FOR IT WE GET TO MEET THE BEST CHARACTER EVER IN THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY X**

Chapter 6

I woke up the next day feeling eager for what had been planned. I, Sydney Katherine Sage, was going wedding shopping with a group of vampires and half vampires. Looking at a peacefully sleeping Adrian next to me, I quietly peeled of the bed covers, slipped out and put on a red button up blouse and jeans. I then walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

After 15 minutes I could smell sausages and bacon cooking in the frying pan below me. Adrian and the kids must have been able to smell it too as, shortly, they all traipsed in, sleep in their eyes. Lily-Rose and Nash sat at the table, whilst Adrian layed out O.J, plates, cutlery and glasses and began to make 2 cups of coffee for him and I.

"Morning sugar plum", he called over his shoulder, he never did drop the nicknames.

"Good morning Adrian and good morning to my little angels", I replied cheerfully.

"Morning mamma", my kids called in unison in angelic and childish voices.

I got a spatula and took the pan to the table, placing some bacon and sausage on each of the 4 plates. Then I pulled beans out of the microwave and various sauces out of one of the cupboards, placing it all on the table. When we were all sat down everyone dug in. When we had all finished our breakfast the kids and Adrian all went to get ready.

After 10 minutes we had dropped the kids at a nursery with Sonya and Mikhail's child, Amaryllis, and all 4 of us were walking towards the garages, mine and Adrian's hands entwined. In the distance I could see 3 male and 3 female figures talking. Knowing who they were I sprinted up to them where Jill hugged me in a death grip.

"Syd I am sooo excited for today, let's go! let's go!, let's go!" Jill whined like a little kid, I would know.

"Hey Rose, Jill and Lissa and boys, thanks for coming, now let's go!" I said just as excitedly,

"Okay but we all have to car share, we could only get one car for today" Rose informed.

"That fine" I replied quickly.

With that we all piled into the black SUV. Dimitri and I fought over who got to drive for a bit. I won. The order was me with Adrian shotgun, of course then Rose, Jill and Eddie next row then Lissa, Dimitri and Mikhail next row and in the boot were Christian and Sonya. Let's just say it was a bit cramped!

We soon left court behind and arrived in the local town. I turned off the ignition and we all piled out to make our way to the wedding shop, as the boys insisted on saying goodbye to us there. Personally I think they were worried about any men in the store believing we were single and trying to flirt with us. It was cute, Adrian being all jealous. I smiled at the thought.

I pulled open the door of so called 'the best dressed bridal' and the bell rang over the door. We all walked in and were greeted by a small moroi man dressed like Zmey, with a black suit and bright pink undershirt and white tie. This was an exclusive vampire shop so I understood why he looked confused scanning over me.

"Hello, do you have an appointment", the flamboyant man gestured to our group.

The voice of our group, Rose, spoke up "Yes, Miss. Sage" she gestured to me "she is looking for a brides dress and some bridesmaid's dresses".

"Oh goody, come right this way dah-lings, by the way I am Callum andof course will be your fitter", he began to turn and walk away.

"We are just going to say bye to our boys" Lissa said.

"Of course" he recognized lissa as she spoke "your highness" he replied looking over at Adrian and tilting his glasses onto his nose "and who are you?" he said to Adrian winking...oh!

Adrian turned bright red.

"Well um I'm the soon to be um groom and I have to go get my suit...um bye...nice meeting you" Adrian said nervously, the boys then all but running out the shop.

"Bye then hot stuff" Callum waved, then he looked at me sighing dramatically "all the good ones are always taken,well picked darling he's a keeper", then smiled "now follow me girls, have you an idea as to what you want?" he asked leading us towards rails and rails of dresses.

"I would like something quite traditional with a little embellishment, I think, please", he walked over to a rail and began piling dresses onto my outstretched arms.

After what felt like hours of choosing possible dresses I was finally allowed to actually try them on. Wow! This is really happening, I can't quite believe it. After all those years of hiding mine and Adrian's relationship, them the problems we encountered when people found out. It caused uproar in both groups. It was hard; I sometimes felt like giving up...I'm glad I never did.

_Flashback_

We were stood outside of a restaurant near vampire court (A forgot the place) Adrian had left to have a fake cigarette, as our company, Rose and co., didn't know he had quit. I had then made an excuse to take a call, they didn't even bat an eyelid to it so here we are. I stared at his lips, both of us moving forward lips connecting; I still felt a spark, after years I knew I was in love with this man. I knotted my fingers in his soft brown hair and pulled him closer, kissing him more passionately, if possible. We both had to pull away for air, stupid need for oxygen to survive. I then rested my forhead on his, I heard someone clear their throat, snapping my head around I saw Dimitri towering there wide eyed, open mouthed and in shock. Oh no!

" Bozhe moy , Sydney ? Adrian ?"

"Dimitri pomnyu ya govoryu na russkom" I replied.

"Umm guys" Adrian looked completely lost.

Oh, right "Chto proiskhodit, on ispol'zoval dukh na vas?" Dimitri asked.

"Net! My ... mmm yest' taynyye otnosheniya, no my lyubim drug druga, on ne zastavit menya, yesli eto to, chto vy imeyete v vidu" I replied angrily.

"Nu, ya ne mogu skazat' nichego, Roza i ya kryshku tabu romansy, i ya vizhu, chto vy lyubite drug druga, tak chto pozdravlyayu".

*cough, cough* "still can't understand a thing her guys!" Adrian said exasperatedly, looking even more confused than before.

I interjected "I told him about us, I had to, and he is okay with it", I let a smile creep onto my face and so did Adrian.

"Okay then" he clasped my hand "should we tell the others?" he questioned.

"Not right now, let them figure it out, but be subtle" Adrian's subtle but oh well, it makes him him.

When everyone found out there was a bit of controversy, but eventually they all accepted it as they could see we loved each other. Also with the queen backing it others had little choice. The alchemists were a different story, but when I said about breaking my tattoo my dad disowned me and I found a way out, at last.

_End flashback_

"Come on then babe, let's make you hot for your, may I say, gorgeous fiancée" Callum's voice pulled me out of my daydream.

He bounced towards the dressing rooms, which were white with red accents and looked very cliché fairytale style. Callum showed me to a room, pushing back the large velvet curtains to one side. He then placed the dresses over one side of the cubicle, on a chair.

"Call if you need anything honey" he winked and smiled.

"Okay thanks", I replied turning and walking into the cubicle, drawing the heavy curtain closed.

"No, it's too puffy; I look like I've had a chiffon based anaphylactic shock!" I said to the girls sat outside with champagne flutes.

"Oh no you look stunning sweetie pie", Callum scoffed sarcasticly.

It was about the 100th dress I had tried on and none were any good, typical I thought. Walking back into the dressing room I saw that there was a mannequin off to one side in an old looking storage room. It was perfect; I have to try it on. Gently taking it off of the mannequin I walked back to the cubicle and began to try it on. When it was on I stepped back and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I looked beautiful, and felt it, I began to tear up. It was an ivory, cream colour with a scoop neck and full length arms. It was floor length and the corset part was silky with a lacy flower material over the top and the bottom was in a v shape which joined into the skirt part which was made out of the same silk material with creamy white chiffon over the top and a small train. At the bottom of the sleeves there was an inch of material with wavy ends and holes alone it. This had to be the one.

Slowly I crept out of the cubicle, and moved around the corner to the seating area. I heard gasps echo around the room.

"Oh darling you look fabulous, but I don't remember laying that one out for you?" Callum said stunnned.

"Well, I hope you don't mind but I found it in a store room and it looked perfect, and I think it is" I replied a little embarrassed.

"No, No that fine, wonderful even, I was only going to get rid of it sweetie. You can have it for half off since it's old and has been stored for a while" he said.

"Thanks, that so kind of you" I beamed delighted.

"You look amazing Syd" Jill replied choked up.

"Definately" Lissa and Rose agreed.

"It's true sis he's going to love it", a familiar voice murmered softly, I snapped my head around.

"Carly?, oh my goodness, what are you doing here?!" I pulled her into a hug.

"Your friends here pulled a few strings and got me here, since I'm a bridesmaid too" she smiled unaffected by the vampires.

"Oh, wow! Thank you guys, so much".

"Yeah, yeah, you love us all. Now stop with the mushy stuff and what about us, the bridesmaids need dresses too", Rose gestured to the girls, trust her.

Translations in order

My god, Sydney? Adrian?

Remember Dimka I speak Russian too

What's going on, did he use spirit on you

No! We... umm have a secret relationship but we do love each other, he didn't compel me if that's what you mean

Well I can't say anything Roza and I are the cover for taboo romances and I can see you love each other, so congrats


End file.
